Too Much Trouble
by Mystique5
Summary: This is a GW/SM fanfic. What happens when Relena finds out that Heero has feelings for Rei. Read to find out. Plz R/R. I will update soon. new chap.!!!^_^
1. New Comers

This is my first fanfic. Don't Forget To R/R  
  
Chp. 1: New Comers  
  
One day Rei was sleeping and in her dreams, she saw a man but only as a   
shadow. Hewas medium height but skinny. She was running towards him.   
And then...  
  
  
"Rei! Wake up! We have to go to school or else we'll be late!"   
said Serena.  
  
" What? Oh my God! What time is it?" said Rei, in astonishment.  
  
" It is 7:30 ", said Mina.  
  
Rei got up quickly, took her bath, and dressed up for school. They ran to   
school. Jupiter and Ami had already arrived.They arrived in class just in time  
for the teacher's announcement.  
  
" Class, we have five new students. Heero Yuy, Quatre Winner, Maxuell Duo,  
Chang Wufei, and Trowa Barton. They have transferred from a school in Japan",   
said Ms. Monomoke." Would u like to say anything about yourselves, boys?"  
  
" Not interested ", said Heero, as they all took their seats.  
  
Relena was also in the class. Heero and her went out before they came to  
this school. Lita and Mina were whispering to each other saying that they were cute.  
  
" The one with the braids is cute", said Serena.  
  
" I like the one with blonde hair ", said Ami.   
  
" Look at those weak onnas. Swear that they're all cute ", said Wufei.  
  
" Well, I think that the meatball headed gir is cute ", said Duo, laughing.  
  
" You are so pathetic, Duo ", said Wufei.  
  
" Actually, the one with blue hair isn't that bad looking ", said Quatre.  
  
A sweat grew among the G-boys.  
  
The Scouts were still talking, Rei saying nothing.  
  
" Let's go over and introduce ourselves ", said Lita.  
  
" Why? It will just be a waist of time ", said Rei.  
  
" Why don't we? " said Ami.  
  
" Yeah, after all it will be rude not to ", said Serena.  
  
" Alright. so let's go over there!" said Mina.  
  
While walking over, Serena tripped. Everyone started laughing, even Serena.  
She quickly got up and started, clumsily, walking agian.  
  
" Hi, my name is Mina and these are my friends, Serena, Rei, Ami, and Lita.  
We just came over to introduce ourselves."  
  
" So what's that got to do with us? " said Trowa.  
  
" Exactly! It's not like we asked you ", said Wufei.  
  
" Why I oughta... ", said Rei.  
  
" Calm down, chickenlegs ", said Trowa.  
  
" And exactly what is that suppose to mean ", said Serena  
  
" Exactly the way it was said ", stated Duo. " Got a problem with that?"  
  
" Yeah I got a problem with it ", said Lita.  
  
" Then why don't you do something about it ", saaid Wufei.  
  
" You know what? Maybe I will ", said Rei.  
  
" Bring it on, bitch ", said Heero, slamming the table while he got up.  
  
Relena interrupted the argument  
  
" Heero, um... are we still on for dinner at my place?"  
  
" Yeah, watever ", said Heero.  
  
Relena left.  
  
" Woooo! Heero got a girlfriend! ", said Duo, continuosly.  
  
" Shut the fuck up, Duo", said Heero.  
  
" Shit! No need to get all fiesty, dude ", said Duo.  
  
While all this was happening. Ami and Quatre were at another seat, getting to  
know each other better.  
  
" Everybody just calm down already ", exclaimed Serena.  
  
Every body calmed down and they left it at that. 


	2. Accidents Happen

Ch. 2: Accidents Happen  
  
One week later...  
  
After school, Herro and the G- boys were playing basketball in the school's  
court. They was playing against seniors while the G- boys were only in sophomore  
year. The score was tied: 10 to 10.  
  
" You sophomores don'tn know how to play basketball ", said one senior.  
  
" And why do you say that? " said Wufei.  
  
" Is it because we are to fast for you? " said Heero.  
  
" No, because you are too slow ", said another senior, while making a "nothing but net" shot (making a shot without touching the rims).  
  
" Wow! Very impressive! ", said Duo in sarcasm, while making a 3 pointer.  
  
" Pretty good for a sophomore. Now let's get serious."  
  
" Okay ", said Trowa.  
  
Every time the seniors would try to make a shot, they would bump into the G- boys.  
The score was 16 to 13. The seniors had 16, the G- boys had 13. When the seniors were going to make a 3 pointer, they slammed the G- boys into the ground by accident.   
They was badly wounded. Luckily, Rei, Lita, Mina, Serena, and Ami were walking home after going to Dunkin' Donuts. Lita looked over there to see what was going on. She   
noticed bruises on all of the G- boys. She told the rest of the SM girls. they all ran to  
help them. The SM girls helped them walk back to Heero's house. They all went into   
Heero's room. Lita prepared soup, juice, and ham & cheese sandwiches. But before  
anyone could get one, Serena ate half of the sandwiches. Every one was surprised  
at her speed of eating.  
  
" Oh my goodness, Serena. Didn't you just finish your coffee and chocolate donut? "  
said Ami.  
  
" Yeah ", said Serena, while her mouth was full of food.  
  
" Hey you can't blame a girl with such a big head and mouth like that ", said Quatre,   
laughing as Ami was wrapping the bandaid around his wounded parts.  
  
Everyone started laughing.  
  
" Duo, I don't know why you're laughing, You have the same features ", said  
Heero, giggling, while Rei was putting the bandaid over his shoulder.  
  
Every one started cracking up.  
  
Relena walked in but nobody noticed her. So she hid in the corner,where nobody could see her. 


	3. The Bitch Fight

Ch. 3: The Bitch Fight  
  
After the bandaging was done, Wufei and Lita went to the grocery store to buy some   
chicken so they can cook chicken soup. Duo and Serena went to Rite Aid, to buy more   
bandages just in case the bandage they had on weared off. Quatre and Ami went to the kitchen to   
wash the pots and pans. Mina and Trowa went to the bathroom to find the antibiotics to put on their  
wounds. So it was only Rei and Heero in the room. Also Relena but it seemed as if they   
were the only two. They were getting to know each other very well. When they both looked up, their  
eyes met. They were about to kiss, then...  
  
"You bitch! " said Relena loudly.  
  
She grabbed Rei by her hair and slammed her to the floor. Relena went on top of Rei and   
started punching her. Then she was choking her. Heero tried to take Relena off, but as he   
turned her around, she slapped him. Heero went down stairs to put ice on his cheek. Rei   
kicked Relena off. Relena's back hit the door with great force. Rei got up and started   
punching Relena. Now they were at the top off the stairs.  
  
" You keep being a bitch and you know what? That's what is going to drive Heero  
away. You know it's true, just admit it." , said Rei.  
  
" I know this heffer did not just say that ", said Relena.  
  
Relena got so mad at Rei that she jumped on her which caused them to fly down the   
stairs. Rei's head hit the floor first. Right at that moment everyone arrived. the g-boys   
tried to hold Relena back and the SM girls tried to hold Rei back.   
  
" You are totally gonna wish that you never messed with me ", said Rei.  
  
" If I am, how come i am not wishing now? ", said Relena.  
  
" You just got smart remark for every thing don't you, bitch. "  
  
" Yup! And proud of it. If you got a problem with that, then handle it. "  
  
" I plan to. "  
  
" I know this heffer did not just say that she plans to. Oh its on now ", said Relena.  
  
" That's what I said. What are you deaf?"  
  
Rei and Relena started to struggle to break loose.   
  
" Relena control yourself. " demanded Heero.  
  
" I know you are not telling me to controll myself. Who are you to be talking, 'Mr. I Am Not Interested In Her'? I should beat the crap out of you right now. How could you? Fuck you! I hope you die!!! ", stated Relena.  
  
" Be careful of what you wish for ", said Duo.  
  
" Thanks for the warning, but for this wish I am sure of it." said Relena.  
  
She started on her way to the door.  
  
Relena walked out the door and Heero did not call after her.  
  
" Aren't you going to go after her, Heero?" Quatre asked.  
  
He did not answer and went into his room. Then silence fell upon the room. Lita broke the silence.  
  
" I guess we better leave ", said Lita.  
  
" Yeah ", said Wufei.  
  
" Sorry about that Rei," Trowa said apologetically.  
  
" It's okay ", Said Rei.  
  
" Bye ", said Quatre.  
  
" Bye ", said Ami.  
  
" See you in school tomorrow ", said Mina and Serena.  
  
" Alright ", said Duo and Trowa.  
  
The SM girls left. 


	4. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

Ch. 4: Decisions, Decisions, Decisions  
  
The next day...  
  
" Hey guys, how are you doing?" said Lita.  
  
" Fine, you?" said Quatre.  
  
" We're fine but, Rei isn't ", replied Mina. " She decided not to come today. "  
  
" Hey guys! " said Ami walking in. " Did you see all the new movies that just came   
out in the newspaper. I wanna see Halloween Ressurection. I bet that movie is going to  
be hot."  
  
" Well, then, why don't we see it tomorrow after school? " said Serena.  
  
" Alright, I am fine with that. Hey, you guys wanna come too?" said Lita.  
  
" Yeah, sure we'll be there ", said Trowa.  
  
" Okay , but what time should we go?" said Ami.  
  
" I don't know but of course we are going to have to find out the movie schedule and  
see what time is suitable for all of us ", said Serena.  
  
" I'll go and check out the time schedule ", said Duo.  
  
" I'll go too if that's okay with you, Duo ", said Serena.  
  
" That's okay with me ", said Duo.  
  
" Okay, let's go after school today."  
  
" Okay."  
  
Relena walked in the room. A moment of silence. Relena looked over at the G- boys   
and rolled her eyes and kept walking.  
  
" Aren't you going to say hi to her", said Quatre.  
  
Heero didn't say anything.  
  
" Well I'll take that for a no. "  
  
All the morning classes were done and it was time for lunch. Relena and four other girls   
sat under an apple tree to eat. The four girls were Hirde, Catherine, Sally, and Dorothy.  
They were new students that just arrived.The G-boys knew who they were but the SM   
girls didn't. They kept looking at Relena and her friends until Hirde noticed.  
  
" Is there something wrong with your eyes?"  
  
" No ", they all said and they kept eating.  
  
To the rest of her friends, " Who the hell are they?" asked Hirde.  
  
" They are the girls that I told you guys about. There were at Heero's house yesterday ",  
said Relena.  
  
" Ohh, the jackasses!" said Catherine.  
  
All of them started giggling.  
  
" I wonder what they are talking about ", said Mina.  
  
" I don't know and eventually I don't care ", said Lita.  
  
" But anyways, she had a nasty attitude ", said Mina.  
  
" Well, she can get her attitude all she want but she better not get it with me ", said Lita.  
  
" I wonder who are they? " said Serena. " They're probably new at school."  
  
" I really don't care,either ", said Ami.  
  
'' I know who they are. They are some of the girls that went to our old school, Hirde,   
Sally, Dorothy, and Trowa sister, Catherine ", said Heero.  
  
" Students, there will be a talent show next week Thursday. The talent show will be held   
in the auditorium. Sign up in Room 202 ", said the principal over the PA System.  
  
Everyone started to decide what song they wanted to perform.  
  
" So guys what should we play? Why don't we play Rythmn Generation?'' said Heero.  
  
" Why don't we do Fur Elisé from Beethoven? " said Quatre.  
  
'' I don't know but let's think about it later. I just wanna eat my all sandwiches ", said Duo.  
  
" Your stomache is always calling you ", said Wufei. " But yet you remain skinny. How  
do you do that?"   
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"So girls, What do you wanna do?" said Catherine.  
  
" Why don't we do KC & JoJo ' All My Life'? " said Sally.  
  
" Alright, let's see how we sound?" said Relena.  
  
While they were practicing, the G- boys overheard. With all the situations that happened with   
between the G- girls and the SM girls, the G-boys thought that it was about them. The bell rang for  
everybody to go back to class. The G- girls were in the hall discussing when should they rehearse   
and who should go and sign them all up. Until the G-boys came up to them.  
  
" Hey girls ", said Quatre.  
  
'' Whatever ", said Dorothy.  
  
" What's with all the hostility? " said Duo.  
  
" What do you want? You know, your wasting our time ", said Catherine.  
  
" Calm down. We just wanna ask you a question ", said Heero.  
  
'' What is it? And hurry up we're going to be late for class ", said Sally.  
  
" Um... the song you was singing at lunch was it dedicated to us?" said Wufei.   
  
Silence grew among them all. then the G- girls blurted out a big laugh.  
  
'' Listen to the words in the song... Your all that I ever know when you smile your face glows, you   
\pick me up when I was down. You guys never did that. But don't worry cuz what we're gonna do will   
blow your mind ", said Hirde.  
  
'' Don't get yourself gassed and if we were, then we must be desperate, cuz I know we aren't '', said Dorothy.  
  
They walked into class.  
  
" So girls, I think that we should do Brandy ' U don't love me (like you used to)' ", said Lita.  
  
'' Nah, we should do Eve's ' Who's that girl' ", said Mina. (In this story, they all can dance, Lita and Rei could   
rap and all of them can sing. Also the G- boys. Duo can rap and the rest can sing. And the G- girls, not the rap).  
  
'' Let's talk about it when we get home ", said Serena.  
  
School was over and Serena and Duo met so they can check out the movie schedule. So they went on their   
way. When they arrived, they saw Hirde. They didnt know why she was there but they didn't want to say anything, bnut she was actually there checking out the same movie schedule but in another counter.They found out that the movie was starting at 7: 30 so they all decided to meet each other at 7:00. Serena called up the sm girls and Duo called up the G- boys to tell them what the plan was. 


	5. At The Right Place, At The Wrong Time

Ch. 5: At The Right Place, At The Wrong Time  
  
The next day..  
  
Today Rei came to school. But before school started the SM girls explained to Rei about the talent show and about the movies. Rei agreed to everything. School began and it time to sign up for the contest. On the form, they had to put what they were going to perform. Quatre, Ami, and Dorothy went to sign up for the others. Quatre and Ami was talking to each other. Dorothy was eyeing them in a very mean way. But they did not notice. ( I am not going to tell you what songs they picked because it's going to be a suprise.)  
  
It was time for lunch and everyone sat where they usually did.  
  
" So what are you girls going top do?" said Wufei.  
  
" We can't say it's a suprise ", said Lita.  
  
" Why does everything have to be a damn suprise? It's not like we're not going to find out ", said Wufei.  
  
" Because that's what makes everything so exciting and besides I said it was a suprise not a secret ", said Lita.  
  
" So what are you guys doing?" said Serena.  
  
" I can't say it's supposed to be a suprise ", said Duo in a babyish voice.  
  
" Very funny ", said Lita.  
  
'' Thank you ", said Duo sarcastically.  
  
" Anyhow what are you going to wear to the movies?" asked Ami.  
  
" You'll see it when we come pick you gals up ", said Trowa.  
  
" Whatever you say ", said Rei.  
  
'' Are you alright, Rei?" asked Quatre.  
  
" Yeah. I'm fine ", replied.  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Yeah I am sure."  
  
" Okay."  
  
The bell rang for everyone to go to class. The rest of the day came and left and school ended. Before anyone knew it, it was 6: 30.  
  
" What time is it?" asked Rei.  
  
" It's only 6: 30 ", said Ami. " 6: 30! Oh my God! We have to get dressed!"  
  
" For what?" asked Rei.  
  
" For our date.''  
  
'' Oh yeah! Get up everyone! Or else we'll be late!"  
  
Everyone got up to take a bath and dress up. They all were wearing short skirts (5 inches above the knee). But they were sort of wearing a matched ensemble. Rei was wearing a burgundy shirt with a black skirt, long knee length boots and a black waist length coat. Everyone was wearing the same thing but the tops were different colors. Lita was wearing forest green, Mina was wearing white, Serena was wearing black, and Ami was wearing navy blue. It was 7: 00. It was time for the boys to arrive.  
  
**Doorbell rings**  
  
" Who is it?" yelled Lita, from the bathroom.  
  
" It's us ", Wufei hollered back.  
  
" Come in. The door's open. "  
  
They came in. Heero was wearing a pale yellow blouse with blue jeans. Trowa was wearing a green blouse with navy blue jeans. Quatre was wearing a white blouse with kaki jeans and a brown jacket.Duo was wearing a red, 1/2 way zipped shirt with black pants and jacket. Wufei was wearing an off-white shirt with black pants and jacket.  
  
The SM girls came out.  
  
" Hey guys. We're ready ", said Serena.  
  
" Wow, you girls look beautiful ", said Duo.   
  
" Thanks. You know, you guys don't look so bad yourselves ", said Ami.  
  
" We know. ''  
  
They went on their way out. They went into Heero's rented mini van. (He rented it but no one knew.He just said that he had it over his friends house. He called 1-800-RENT-A-CAR.) Rei and Heero was sitting in the front. Duo, Serena, Quatre, and Ami were sitting in the second row. And Lita, Wufei, Mina, and Trowa were sitting in the last row. They arrived at the movie theatres 15 min. later.  
  
" Good. We're fifteen minutes early ", said Ami.  
  
" Yeah ", said Duo.  
  
" Now all we have to do is wait. "   
" Since we have to wait, me and the guys will go out and get us some Sprites cause in here it cost like 70 dollars for ten people. Nobody is trying to spend that kind of money on a couple of sodas. Why spend that much money when you can get 2 for a dollar?"  
  
" You are so cheap, Duo ", said Wufei.  
  
" Don't you think that it is enough money that we are spending 12 bucks for two large popcorn? "  
  
" Whatever, we'll be right back."  
  
As soon as they left, the girls started to talk about them. A couple minutes later, some guys came up to the SM girl. They were trying to get with them and was touching them. The SM girls were struggling to break free. Just that moment, the g- boys came. They turned the other guys around.  
  
" Excuse, but they're taken ", said Heero.  
  
" Oh we didn't know ", said the other guys.They left.  
  
" Thanks guys ", said Lita.  
  
" You're welcome ", said Wufei.  
  
" So guys, are we really taken? " asked Mina.  
  
" Don't get your hopes up ", said Trowa.   
  
Ten minutes passed.  
  
" Halloween Ressurection is going to begin in five minutes ", said the movie announcer.  
  
" We better get going ", said said Lita.  
  
They went downstairs, paid for their own tickets, been searched for any weapons, and were allowed in. They went in and took their seats in the middle isle, in the back. G- girls were there also there but the G- boys and the SM girls didn't know because the G- girls were sitting in the first isle in the back. The movie started. An hour passed in the movie and the G- girls decided to go to the bathroom because they saw the others. But it was a coincedence that the SM girls went to the bathroom about five minutes later.   
  
" Well, well, well. Looky here. The bitch and her friends are here ", said Relena.  
  
" And well, well, well. Look at the heffer and her little possy ", said Rei.  
  
" Now girls, don't make a part 2 of what happened last time ", said Lita.  
  
" Stay out of it ", said Rei and Relena.  
  
" Okay."  
  
" So what the hell brings you here?" asked Relena.   
  
" I thought I smelled dog shit so I came to sweep it up and throw it in the garbage ", said Rei in exaggeration.   
  
" Oh really! Or you sure that it just wasn't your breath?"  
  
" Ha, Ha, Ha. Yeah, I am sure. ''  
  
" Bitch, do not start with me because before i was holding back because Heero was there."  
  
" Then why don't you give me a good fight right here, right now."  
  
" Are you sure about that because I don't want your face to become discombobulated? Oops, sorry that's been done by God already."  
  
"Did I studder? Just bring it on."  
  
" I have no problem with that."  
  
Relena tried to punch Rei in her face but Rei dug her knee into Relena's stomache causing Relena to spit out saliva. Sally was going to hit Rei but Lita blocked her. Everyone started fighting with each other. Rei against Relena, Sally against Lita, Hirde against Mina, Serena against Catherine, and Dorothy and Ami. They all knew how to fight, without transforming. Catherine punched Serena in the stomache and Serena punched her face. Dorothy slammed Ami against the wall but Ami reversed it. Mina started to punch Hirde but as soon as Hirde got control of herself, she kicked Mina to the floor.Lita slammed Sally on her back and ran her into the wall but Sally used her elbows to hit Lita's stomache. The G-boys were going to the bathroom until they heard all the commotion from the girls bathroom. They went inside to see what was happening and they saw the girls fighting. They tried to break them up. When they finally did, they all left each other off with a warning. After that they all went back to the movie room to continue to watch the movie.  
  
On their way out from the movie theatre Rei tripped Relena and started to laugh.  
  
" Why the fuck did you trip me? Do you want to be more bruised than you already are?" asked Relena.  
  
" What are you talking about? Because it looks like to me that I had the last hit. And anyways, you were bound to trip even if I didn't trip you because of your uglyness ", said Rei.  
  
The G-boys and the SM girls left. 


	6. Change of Plans

Ch. 6: A Change Of Plans  
  
The next three day at school...  
  
'' Hey guys how are you doing?" asked Serena.  
  
" Fine, you?" asked Wufei.  
  
" We're all fine. Um... are you guys ready for the concert?" asked Rei.  
  
" Yeah, are you?" asked Duo.  
  
" Of course we are, " replied Lita.  
  
Right then the announcer went on.  
  
" Hello students. There have been a slight change plans for the contest. We will be doing sort of a chain addition to it, which means that if one group goes then towards the end, the next group will join them then the music will fade away so then the new group's music will play. So on and so forth ", annouced the teacher over the PA. " So therefore, afterschool, every one has to come afterschool so they can find out what the order is going to be."  
  
" Oh my goodness. Now they tell us ", said Trowa.  
  
" Now we are going to have to re-do this crappy ass shit and make up new styles for whoever is going to be dancing with us. I knew we should have never signed up. Now we got more work to do ", said Heero.  
  
" I hope we dance with girls ", said Duo.  
  
" Is that all you think about, Duo?" asked Wufei.  
  
" Apparently ", replied Quatre.  
  
The SM girls were furious.  
  
" Why the hell are they telling us now? They should have told us this when they first announced the contest ", said the never ever think ", said Lita.  
  
" Calm down ,Lita. All we have to do is make up new styles for the end so the other people can do it. It souldn't be that hard to do ", said Rei.  
  
" I agree with Lita ", said Ami. " I mean, do you know how hard it takes to make up styles for them? we don't even know what parteners we going to have."  
  
" Well all I know, we better not get some one we don't like" said Mina.  
  
" Well, we will find out after school ", stated Serena.  
  
*********  
  
" So what you guys think about that?" asked Sally.  
  
" I really don't care. I just hope that we don't have anyone after us because our end is going to be hot. Well anyways I wonder who is before us?" said Dorothy.  
  
" Well, let's just get in school and then try to check it out before anyone gets there ", said Relena.  
  
" Okay ", said Hirde and Catherine.  
  
School was soon over. Relena and the rest of her friends ariived early but as soon as they were going to check other people started to come. Everyone went to the room to find out the schedule for the contest. Everyone talked, while waiting for the teacher to arrive. Five minutes later, the teacher arrived.  
  
" Alright, students the schedule is Melissa and the wildcats, then Jenny and and her group, then Heero and his gang, then Serena and her friends, and last Relena and her crew ", announced the teacher.  
  
Everyone was talking about the schedule, on what they liked and didn't like. But soon afterwards, everyone thought of styles for there new partners.  
  
" Oh man, that means we are going to have to invite Relena and her friends to our house to practice ", wined Serena.  
  
" Oh yeah, that's right. Well, they better not start some crazy ass shit like they did last time ", stated Mina. " Because if they do I am going to be all over them like hershey syrup on a sunday."  
  
The G- girls.  
  
" Oh hell fucking no! I know that, that doesn't mean that we have to practice with the heffaz (the SM girls). Now we have to go to the bitch's house and practice with them. Why does the world have to be so creul?" said Hirde.  
  
" Oh my goodness, Hirde. You are so funny. But I am going to try to be nice to them, but if they get on my nerves I am going to go buck wild on them ", said Sally.  
  
" I agree with Sally about being nice to them ", said Catherine. " But that doesn't mean I like them."  
  
" Same here ", said Relena and Dorothy.  
  
All of the people gathered around to say when they were going to practice. Everything was settled.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I'll update soon. ^_^. hope you enjoyed it! 


	7. Practice

Ch. 7: Practice  
  
Over at the G- boys' house...  
  
" Okay guys, let's take it from the top ", said Trowa.  
  
They re-did the styles.   
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Heero went to open the door. At the door awaited the SM girls.  
  
" Come in ", said Heero.  
  
The SM girls came in. The G-boys showed them the places they were supposed to be in. They explained what the styles were and how to do. The partners were Heero and Rei, Quatre and Ami, Wufei and Lita, Trowa and Mina, and Duo and Serena. At the first try, Serena bumped into Quatre. Then Quatre bumped into Lita and everyone fell down.  
  
" Serena, you are so clumsy. You're always tilting over too much and falling ", said Rei.  
  
" I guess her big head must've weighed her down ", said Duo.  
  
Everyone started to laugh.  
  
" Well excuse me for not being perfect ", said Serena, joking.  
  
" Okay, let's take it from the top seriously ", said Quatre.  
  
They did all the styles perfectly until the end when the girls were going down and Lita accidentally moved her head back to crack her neck. And it bumped into Wufei's ''balls''. He had to put ice on it and it took a half an hour to heal. After that, they started all over from the part in which the girls come in. Meanwhile the G- girls were practicing their own styles. *Back to the G-boys with the SM girls* Finally they got everything right. Afterwards, they all had a drink and a snack then the SM girls left. *At the SM girls house* *About an hour later *   
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Relena pressed the doorbell. And Rei answered the door.  
  
" Come in ", said Rei.  
  
Relena and her clique came in. The SM girls showed the G- girls where they supposed to stand. Then they showed them the styles and how to do it.  
  
" Okay, now at the end we have to act like you guys punched us then we all turn around and bend down then pop it. Then we will do a little Shakira belly dancing while going up after that we are going to do a little freeze action ", explained Lita.  
  
The SM girls showed the people who they were going to be partnered with. The partners were Lita and Sally, Catherine and Serena, Relena and Rei, Hirde and Mina, and Dorothy and Ami. They showed them how the styles were to be done. The first time when they were going to pop it Hirde fell down because she was tilting to the side a little. Everyone laughed a little. Afterwards, they tried all over again. Everything went fine. Afterwards, they all had a drink and were getting to know each other better. After a while of talking, they started to get along very well. When it was time for the G- girls to leave the SM girls said that they could stay longer if they wanted. So, they stayed longer.  
  
*Ring Ring*(the telephone rang)  
  
" Hold on, I'll be right back ", said Rei, as she went to pick up the phone.   
  
* On the phone *  
  
" Hello? " said Rei.  
  
" Hi, is Rei-chan there?" asked the man on the phone.  
  
" This is Rei-chan. Um may I help you."  
  
" Stop with all the niceness Rei. You sound like a goddam operator. It's me, Heero."  
  
" Oh it's you. What you want?"  
  
" I just wanted to see how you guys were doing. So how are you guys doing?"  
  
" We're fine but something is telling me that, that's not the reason why you called me."  
  
" Okay that's really not the reason why I called. The real reason why I called is because I wanted to ask you if you would want to go out with me tonight." Right then, Hirde passed them to go to the kitchen, but Rei didn't notice, and Hirde overheard Heero. Hirde was really shocked so she decided to eavesdrop until the conversation was over.  
  
" What?! Are you serious?"  
  
" Yeah, will you like to or not?"  
  
" Why, I would love to," Rei said with a shock in her voice.  
  
" Okay, then what time should I pick you up," Heero said with a shade of excitement in his voice.  
  
" Um... seven would be alright."  
  
" Okay so I'll see you then."  
  
" Alright, bye."  
  
" Bye."  
  
Before Rei could turn around, Hirde quickly tiptoed back to the room and told Relena what she had overheard. Relena was outraged but didn't want to show it. Before Rei went back to the room, she thought to herself for a moment. What just happened here? Did I just say yes to Heero? Am I starting to have feelings for Heero? No, I can't start have feelings for him now. Rei, don't do this to yourself. You have to follow your motto. You have to be independent. But why does it feel as if I like him? Why do I feel happy that he finally asked me out? Have I been waiting for him to ask me out? Could this be happening? Rei calm yourself down. You're asking yourself to many questions. Just take a deep breath and walk in the room. Rei walked in the room with a smile on her face.   
  
" So who was that?" Mina asked.  
  
" Oh, it was nobody important, " said Rei.  
  
" Then why do you have a smile on your face."  
  
" Can't I smile, damn. You're acting like if it's a crime."  
  
" It is a crime if you're smiling for no reason."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Mina."  
  
" Whatever."  
  
" Um, sorry, but we really have to be going now," said Sally.  
  
" Oh, so soon. Okay bye. See you in school," said Rei.  
  
Relena just smiled at her and left.  
  
" So Rei, who was really on the phone?" asked Lita.  
  
"I told you. No one important."  
  
They all looked at her with the I know your lying look.  
  
" Okay, okay. It was Heero," Rei said with her hands up in a sign of surrender.   
  
" And exactly what were you guys talking about?" asked Ami.  
  
" He asked me out to dinner and I said okay."  
  
" Ooo, Rei is going out with Heero, ha ha ha ha ha," sang Serena.  
  
" Shut up, Serena."  
  
" So what time are you guys going out?" asked Lita  
  
" Tonight at 7."  
  
" Then you better get ready. It's 5:30."  
  
" You're right," Rei said while rushing in her room. 


	8. The Date

Ch. 8: The Date  
  
~ It's seven o'clock on the dot and I'm about to drop top here in the street ~  
  
Seven o' clock came quickly and the doorbell rang. Lita went to open the door to check who it was at the door. It was Heero. He was wearing a black suit with black shiny shoes.  
  
" Um is Rei ready?" he asked.  
  
" She'll be down in a minute. Come in."  
  
~ I got a pretty little lady that's out there waiting for me ~  
  
Heero came in. Rei came downstairs. When Heero saw what she was wearing, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. She was wearing a silky, long red, sleeveless dress with two long slits on the sides of her legs that reached to half of her thigh. It also had a slit over the breast crease with a crisscross lace over it with red lipstick and opened toes shoes (high heels and red).   
  
"Hi Heero," Rei said in a low voice.  
  
" You...look gorgeous," Heero said with astonishment.  
  
" Thank you. You know you don't look that bad yourself."  
  
" Thanks. Shall we?" Heero said with his and out to take Rei out the door.  
  
Rei took his hand and they left. But this time Heero had his own car. It was a shiny black Lexus 2002. (I still don't know where or how he got the money to buy it so don't ask) Thirty minutes later, they arrived at an Italian restaurant. They sat down at the table that was reserved for them by Heero. The waiter arrived at their table to give them the menu. They both ordered pasta with sauce and Italian bread on the side. Then it was time order dessert. Rei ordered an ice cream Sundae and Heero ordered a bowl of vanilla pudding. They were exchanging laughs at each other. Rei took a scoop out of Heero's pudding, of course without his permission. But Heero didn't mind at all. He noticed that Rei had a little pudding on her lip.  
  
"Um... Rei? You have a little pudding on your top lip."  
  
" Oh really. Where?"  
  
" Hold on, let me get that for you."  
  
Heero took a napkin and leant over to clean the pudding off. But after he cleaned it of, his eyes met with Rei's, and they locked in a kiss. Just then Relena passed by and saw them kissing through the restaurant window. She ran home quickly, disappointed from the sight she saw.  
  
  
" Why does Heero have to pick that bitch? Why couldn't he pick me? That bitch is going to pay and I'll make sure of that," screamed Relena with anger.  
  
" Relena, what do you mean by ' that bitch is going to pay and you'll make sure of it'? Relena, don't do anything stupid", said Dorothy, worriedly.  
  
" I'm not. I am just going to make a few people disappear."  
  
" Relena, don't kill Rei. No matter how much you hate her, you can't do that."  
  
" And why not?"  
  
" Because first of all, she is not worth you getting locked up in jail, and second of all you didn't bring her into this world so you have no right to take her out of it."  
  
" That is very reasonable but I don't care. Matter of fact, I'll think about it. And besides, I have to make a plan when to do it."  
  
" Relena, I'm not going to stop you, but what you are doing is wrong."  
  
  
Rei and Heero kissed for about two minutes and then a bell broke the kiss off. When the kiss was broken, they both giggled as if it was funny.  
  
" Are you ready to go, Rei?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Okay."  
  
Heero pulled the seat out for Rei so she can get out of the chair. They went for a walk around the block. They were getting to know each other better and they were holding hands. Afterwards, Heero drove Rei home.  
  
" I had a good time, thanks, " said Rei with a smile.  
  
" So did I," said Heero also with a smile.  
  
" So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
" Okay."  
  
Rei was turning around to go inside her house when Heero grabbed her arm and turned her around.  
  
" What are you...?" asked Rei.  
  
Before she was able to finish, Heero kissed her goodnight and left to his car. Rei stood outside in shock for a minute and walked in the house. She had a daydream face on.   
  
" Looks like someone had a goodnight, " said Serena.  
  
Rei said nothing.  
  
" Rei?"   
  
" Oh, huh?" said Rei as if just waking up for a great dream.  
  
" So what happened with you and 'prince charming'?" asked Lita.  
  
" He kissed me... he actually kissed," was all she could say.  
  
" He kissed you?" asked Mina. " Oh my goodness. I can't believe he kissed you."  
  
" Well you better believe it, " said Rei.  
  
" Oh so Rei, are you in love with Heero now?" asked Ami.  
  
" No! Are you alright? Do you honestly think that I love him? I mean I like him a little but I don't love him. That's just insane."  
  
Everyone else knew that she was lying but Rei didn't know for herself. Rei ran upstairs to change her cloths. When she went to her room, she sat down in her chair and looked at herself in the mirror. Who are kidding Rei? You don't like him a little bit, you like him a lot. You might even start to love him? No, I can't. It's too soon. Was he the one that I dreamt of when they first came? No, Rei, you can't, even though you are. No. No. Rei thought to herself.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Relena's place  
  
Relena was home by herself, thinking of a plan. She drew out a blue print of her plan. She had everything worked out. She decided that she was going to do it the next day after the talent show. She was so happy that she finally got a plan. Relena heard the doorknob turn so she put the blue print away. When everyone came in the house, they saw her with a big smile on her face.  
  
" Why are you so happy, Relena?" asked Catherine.  
  
" Oh no special reason."  
  
" Relena, tell me the truth."  
  
" I am telling the truth."  
  
" I don't believe you but whatever."  
  
Relena went upstairs and laid on her bed. She had a vision of how her perfect plan would go. Afterwards, she gave a devious giggle about what was going to happen to Rei.   
  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chap. I will update as soon as I can. It might take a long time since school is starting for me in two days. ^_^ I'll try my best to update quickly. But you're in for a surprise. Next chap: the talent show. 


End file.
